The Shadow of Evil
by Yutaka Minase
Summary: Just after saving the galaxy once again from Andross, Fox McCloud has to worry about his own problems, such as his relationship with Krystal. Fox is again contacted by General Pepper, and a new evil arises...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life is Good

Fox McCloud's heart was beating fast. What was he going to do now? It was like ROB had said earlier in that same old monotone voice,

"My sensors indicate that Fox's temperature is rising. Are you okay, Fox?" Fox's temperature had risen. There, standing in front him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life, which he had just rescued mere hours ago. Krystal, the beautiful vixen was finally with him. Krystal finally broke the long awkward silence with,

"Well, Fox, thanks again for everything you've done. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Krystal slowly sauntered over to him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Fox could feel the skin beneath his fur turning beet red.

"It was no problem, Krystal, I'm glad I could help." Krystal smiled and turned away with a very sad look on her face. Fox didn't have much experience with girls, but he knew she didn't want to leave.

"I guess I'll be heading back to my ship now, Fox, hopefully I'll see you again someday…" Krystal started to walk out the door, but was stopped by a somewhat desperate sounding Fox.

"Wait, Krystal, um…I don't really know how to put this, but I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to…like…" Fox gazed into the now delighted expression of the vixen's face.

"Oh, Fox, I'd love to!" Krystal answered him before Fox could even finish.

"Really? I mean, good, it's settled, then. I will prepare a room for you." Krystal seemed overjoyed that she was going to get to stay with the Star Fox team. She walked over to Fox's side, getting a little closer than normal.

"I didn't think the galaxy's most famous mercenary was shy? You're not shy, right Fox?" Krystal looked into his eyes, beaming.

"Um, no, of course not, I'm just a little tired from the mission, and a little confused with all that Dino talk people were using."

"Well okay, Fox, I trust you." Krystal replied, obviously not believing a word from the vulpine.

"Okay, well, anyway, you are going to be in room number 7, so, you might want to gather whatever belongings you would like to take, and follow me when you are ready." Fox strode over to his captain's chair located in the middle of the bridge, and sat down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Just come get me when you're ready, I'm not going anywhere." Fox could hear footsteps trailing off to where they had originally emanated from. Fox smiled and stretched out a bit.

_Man, this is great. Krystal is staying with us, and we're getting paid tomorrow. It's like there's nothing to worry about…_

Fox let his thoughts consume him and he let the random beeps and chirps from the computers around the bridge pull him into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things Get Better

Fox slowly opened one of his eyes to a much busier Great Fox bridge. Fox let out a groan and opened both of his eyes.

"Did you have a nice cat nap, Fox?" asked a high voice from over near the large bridge window.

"I sure did, Slippy. Wait a second, where's Krystal?" Fox said with a hint of worry now lingering in his voice.

"Oh, she's down in her new room, I took her down there, because she said she didn't want to disturb your sleep." Fox held his head in his hands.

"Man, I told that I would take her to her room. I'll be back in a while, just don't break anything, Slippy." Slippy blushed and said,

"I'm not that clumsy, Fox." Fox shook his head and made his way to room number 7.

_Well, I kinda screwed that one up. I hope she's not made at me for dozing off on her. Krystal doesn't really seem like the kind of vixen that gets angry with people easily. I hope I'm right, the last thing we need is an angry vixen aboard the Great Fox…_

Fox stopped mid-thought as he was standing right in front of a door with the number "7" engraved into it's metallic surface. Fox was about to open the sliding door, but then remembered his manners. He knocked lightly on the door and coughed into his fist. Fox waited patiently for about 10 seconds, and the door finally slid open. Krystal was standing just inside now wearing a piece of cloth tied around her head.

"Hey nice doo-rag." Fox observed.

"What is a 'doo-rag', Fox?" asked Krystal. Fox chuckled, remembering that Krystal was in no way familiar with modern fashion, or modern anything at that.

"Oh, nothing. Krystal, I just want to apologize for falling asleep on you back there, that was awfully rude of me." Krystal giggled a little and replied,

"Oh, it's alright, I'm just glad you took me onto your ship, it is the utmost honor to be here!" Fox gave off a toothy grin. Krystal smiled back and asked,

"Fox, would you like to come in?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, madam." Fox said, kissing the top of Krystal's hand. Krystal laughed and blushed underneath her blue fur. Fox stepped inside, baffled at what he was seeing. Inside Krystal's room were blue streamers made of a silk material strung from each of the corners of the ceiling, dipping down in the middle to form a sort of convex X. The ceiling light above them was shining a soft whit-bluish color down across the room matching perfectly with an elaborate crimson rug sort of at an angle in the middle of the room. Back against the far wall from the door sat a king-sized 4 poster bed with long, see-through curtains attached to the tops of each post, surrounded by various items from Krystal's travels. Each wall was painted a mix between a light pink and a deep purple to make a soft light blue color that was textured with little blunt points coming out. Fox said not a word as he quietly strode into the bathroom. His eyes were met with an even more opulent sight. The bathroom was painted a cheery canary-yellow, with candles all lit up in a random order across the flat part of the porcelain bathtub. The candles complemented the small purple bags of bath-salts scattered willy-nilly across the vanity. Krystal was beaming from the doorway.

"So, Fox, what do you think of my humble abode?" Fox turned with his mouth hanging.

"Honest to God, I…love this room…" He now wore a confused look across his visage.

"Please tell me, how did you do it? The paints, the streamers, the bed, the bath-salts…how?"

"Well, all of the needed supplies were packed up in boxes that were in this room before I decorated it." Fox frowned.

"Krystal, you're making me feel guilty, I was gonna clean this room out for you. Did you do it by yourself?" Krystal giggled.

"Well, your metal assistant unpacked the boxes and painted for me, but I did the rest." Fox nodded his head slightly; amazed that one person could extravagantly decorate a room in a matter of hours. Fox's thoughts were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious knocking coming from the door. Krystal made her way to the door, and opened it. A blue avian stood at the door, wearing a smug look on his beak.

"Oh hey, Falco, what is it?" asked Fox. Falco made his way into the room uninvited, not even acknowledging that Krystal existed.

"Just coming to tell you that General Pepper requested that we land at Corneria tomorrow to receive our money. Oh, and he also mentioned something about wanting to talk to you about something in private. Wipe that stupid grin off your mug, McCloud; you're a mercenary, not an immature little child." Fox scowled at Falco for a moment, but then smiled and said,

"Sure, Falco, I'll get ROB to set a course." And with that, Falco left just as quickly as he had come. Krystal looked concerned.

"Fox, why is Falco so rude?" Fox grinned and replied,

"Oh, don't mind him, he's not much of a people-person, he's always been kind of a loner." Krystal nodded.

"We are going to Corneria, are we not? I'm so excited; I've always wanted to see what it's like there!" Fox couldn't help but chuckle at Krystal's naivety.

"Yes, we are, I'm going to go set a course for Corneria right now." Fox walked out of Krystal's room, with Krystal herself following not far behind. Each animal was lost in their own thoughts.

_Wow, I get such a strange feeling when I'm around Krystal, it's like my stomach is in my throat. I think I'm really starting to like her, she's pretty great. She's got a great personality, and she's so kindhearted. She reminds me of someone I know, but I just can't put my finger on it. I think I'll ask if she would like to join the team tomorrow, I think she would make a great addition. _

They arrived back at the bridge a short time later, and was met by the monotone voice of ROB.

"Captain McCloud, would you like to set a course for Corneria of the Lylat system?"

"Affirmative, ROB, set a course and prepare the Great Fox to enter hyperspace by 0200 hours."

"Roger that, captain, carrying out assigned duties." ROB walked away to go about his business. Krystal yawned quietly from next to the bridge door. Fox noticed and said,

"It's getting late, Krystal. You should probably get some sleep." Krystal nodded. She suddenly reached out and took Fox's hand in her own.

"Can you take me back to my room, Fox? I might not remember the way." Fox smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." Together, two vulpines walked hand-in-hand through the corridors of the Great Fox until they arrived at Krystal's room.

"Well, good night, Krystal. I guess I'll see you in the morning when we wake up." Krystal nodded. She reached out and took Fox in a warm embrace.

"Thanks for everything…" she whispered quietly into his ear. Fox returned the embrace and just held Krystal in his arms for a few moments, gently rocking her back and forth. Fox let her go and she smiled wide at him, and retreated into her own room.

_Wait, Krystal, don't leave me… _

Fox reached out for the door of Krystal's room. He sighed and walked off towards his own room. Once he was there, the door silently slid open. Fox's room was dull, if not depressing compared to Krystal's room. The only thing decorative in the room was a few shiny medals and trophies he had won years previous to the current one. Some were from the academy, and some were from the ceremony held when he defeated Andross eight years before. Fox sighed again, and plopped down onto his own very comfortable bed. Fox lay there, thinking.

_Wow, that Krystal. She's something else. That embrace back there, when I was just holding her in my arms, I never wanted that to end. I could feel some energy from that gesture that I've never felt before. Could I be starting to love her? Who knows…_

Fox let the overwhelmingly large amount of thoughts going through his head put him into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Let me just start by introducing myself. My name is Deegan McCallister, and this is the first story I have ever posted on this website, so don't flame me, please. I will humbly accept your reviews, good or bad, it matters not to me, but please try to keep them reasonable. Oh, and if there's anyone out there interested in writing parts of my story for me, then please, do let me know.

Peace out,

Yutaka Minase


	3. Chapter 3: A City Of Marvels

Chapter 3: R&R Time is Over

Krystal stirred slightly in her large bed as a beam of light made it's way into her room and onto her face. It continued to get brighter until Krystal finally had to wake up altogether. She sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms out as far as they would go. Krystal stood up from her bed, and walked out the door. She noticed on her way to the bridge that there was music playing very quietly out of speakers attached to the corners of walls in the hallways. She stopped and listened, and could barely make out the words,

_Can't you feel the poison rising, straight to the heart, from the venomous bite?_

Krystal soon decided that this was a rather vulgar song, and continued her walk to the bridge. The hallways of the Great Fox were unnaturally decorative, with plants in small pots sitting on tables every 20 yards or so, and some very interesting artwork hanging awkwardly almost out of place with the rest of the ship.

_It must get rather boring being up in space for such long periods of time. All these decorations must be tools for livening up this ship, they were probably Fox's idea, him being such a fascinating creature. He really does have a good eye for art. _

Krystal gazed into a particularly odd painting of what looked like a small town with a mountain looking structure on the left side, and bright yellow stars over head. The entire painting was made out of swirls. Krystal smiled at this unique painting and strained her eyes to see the artists name on the lower right-hand corner. "Van Gogh". She shrugged and plodded on towards the bridge. It took her a while to find the correct path, but she eventually made it to the bridge. Upon entering, she saw a pair of arms dangling over the sides of the captain's chair.

_"Fox…"_ she thought to herself and smiled. Krystal quietly approached the chair and leaned over the top of it. The upholstery of the chair squeaked, and Fox turned around, looking happy as a lark. He removed a cup of steaming, dark-brown liquid from its cup holder on the chair and took a quick sip.

"Well, good morning, Krystal!"

"Good morning, Fox McCloud! Are we on our way to Corneria?" Krystal replied enthusiastically.

"We're almost there; actually, we just came out of hyperspace. We should be preparing to land in about 15 minutes or so." Krystal nodded.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're down at the kitchen having a bite to eat. You should go down there and eat something; we have a big day ahead of us." Krystal looked down at Fox with a sly look on her face. Fox immediately knew what she was thinking.

"I'll take you down to the kitchen, and I swear, I won't fall asleep this time." Krystal laughed and took Fox's hand. Holding hands was beginning to become a familiar gesture for the two young vulpine. After a minute or so of walking, they ended up in a rather large room with shiny, metal objects placed on some of the walls. Falco and Slippy were sitting at a rectangular table attached to the wall chatting furiously about sports. Krystal entered the room and stared inquisitively at the item ROB was preparing in a pan over an open flame.

"Fox, what is this strange yellow food item?" Krystal asked.

"Oh, that's an omelet, it's a cooked egg with cheese, onions, and other ingredients inside. They're really good, you should have one." Krystal smiled.

"I shall. ROB, could you please prepare me one omelet? I would appreciate it."

"Affirmative, preparing one omelet, your gratitude is not required." Fox chuckled and said,

"Well, while you are having breakfast, I will go prepare the Great Fox for landing."

"Right," Krystal began, "I'll be up in a few minutes." Fox walked off.

"Preparation of omelet is complete. Would you like to specify a new task for me?" ROB's usual voice came from the stove.

"No, that will be all ROB, thank you." ROB brought the omelet over to Krystal who began eating. Krystal's eyes widened.

"This is delicious…" she said amazed at the tasty mixture of a three-cheese blend, sausage, and egg, all cooked to perfection, "so many different flavors!" Slippy and Falco looked at her for a moment and continued their conversation about who would win this year's Galaxy Bowl. Krystal smiled and shook her head.

(The Great Fox Bridge)

Fox sat down in his chair and punched a few numbers into the keypad built into the arm of the chair. A woman's voice came on, sounding slightly cheerier than anyone would normally want to talk.

"Contacting: Cornerian Head of Defense; General Pepper." Fox shook his head, remembering how tired he grew of hearing the same woman's voice every time he tried to contact someone. After a few long minutes, each of which seemed like an hour, Fox became very bored, and started to make shadow puppets with his hands and fingers on the wall nearest the docking bay, located just to the left of the ominously large main window overlooking all that sat in front of and below the Great Fox. Fox was quite startled by a chuckling emanating from a deep voice, somewhere near the center of the bridge. Fox turned quickly, acting on instinct, and put his hands up for a fight. This action seemed to further the amusement of the floating figure which Fox now recognized as General Pepper. Fox put his hand behind his head, and hung his head down low.

"Sorry, General." General Pepper shook his head.

"Ha, it's quite alright, Fox, anyway, I am requesting that you land the Great Fox on platform I-728 of docking bay 94 upon entering Cornerian airspace. I've already informed the auto-defense network of your arrival, so don't worry about sending a clearance code to land. I'll be waiting there for your arrival, then we can discuss matters of payment." Fox smirked at the last word. It wasn't that Fox was greedy or material-obsessed, it was just that the Great Fox was in bad shape and in need of repair, and the arwings had also seen better days, and he was looking forward to getting them replaced or repaired. Plus, if the General was in a good mood, they might just have a generous amount of extra money to spend on themselves.

"Now you're speaking my language, General." Fox replied, acting as blasé as possible. The General chuckled and said,

"Of course, Fox, well anyway, I look forward to your arrival." Fox nodded and terminated the hologram transmission. Fox sat back in his chair with a completely satisfied look on his face.

_That mission on Sauria completely changed my life for the better. Here I am with good friends, and a charming and beautiful woman that I could most likely have a chance with, and if that's not already good enough, I am about receive a hefty paycheck! Man, a great team, a great woman, and I'm about to be rolling in the Benjamins? Life is just too good to be true right now…_

(The Great Fox Kitchen)

Krystal was just finishing up her omelet, when a familiar voice came over the P.A. system.

"Good morning, my oh-so loyal crew! This is your captain speaking, we have arrived at the docking bay, so I humbly grant you permission to leave. Please watch your step on your way out, that first one is kind of tricky. When you get outside of the Great Fox, General Pepper and I will be waiting for you at the taxi station on the left side. Fox out." Krystal stood, with some difficulty, for she had just consumed an enormous omelet, and she was quite full. An extremely cheerful smile came across her lips and she spoke,

"Well, duty calls!" This statement was followed by a few moments of silence, then a rather disheartening snigger from Falco, who was obviously poking fun at her. Slippy looked angered by the extremely rude laughter coming from Falco, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. Krystal looked about ready to start crying, but just shook it off and swiftly walked out of the kitchen and towards the gangway leading down from the bridge and into the bustling city that was Corneria. Once she set foot outside, she was blinded by a bright light from the sun directly over her. A gentle breeze slightly ruffled her bangs that complimented her already stunning face. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, her jaw dropped at the overwhelming sight that met her. An extremely large city with cars floating beside the tops of skyscrapers, billboards portraying their advertisements for miscellaneous items, a large, elevated stretch of road making loops, and coming back full circle all the way around the city, and finally, a marvelous set of picturesque mountains sitting neatly in rows showing off their green sides in all of their glory sat before her, gleaming in the sunlight. Krystal said quietly to herself, gaping,

"Nxuk u muhloceij fcuso!" Fox heard, and walked swiftly to her side, putting a caring arm around her shoulders.

"I have no idea what you just said! Come with me, General Pepper has given us time off to ourselves in the city while he gathers the money for our payment." Krystal, still gazing intently upon the wondrous city wrapped both of her arms around Fox's.

"Not that it's any of my business, but I am curious. Exactly how much money are we receiving for your services down on Sauria?" Fox gave her a questioning look, and then shot the same look towards the General. General Pepper seemed to immediately understand what the look was for and whispered something into Fox's ear. Upon hearing the quiet, yet apparently powerful words, Fox's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Ah hombre, eso es mucho dinero!" Fox spoke these words quickly and quietly, walking back and forth with a baffled look on his face. Pepper merely smiled and said softly.

"I'll contact you when the money is ready." And with that, he disappeared into the hull of a cab, chuckling to himself. Krystal giggled at the genuinely shocked state Fox was in, and kissed him gently on the side of his head.

"How much, Fox?" Fox stopped pacing, and stared intently into her soft teal eyes.

"Five-hundred million lylatanian credits." Fox chuckled at the unreasonably large amount of money they were going to receive, not really believing it. Krystal put a hand over her mouth, and took a step back, eyes wide.

"Oh my, well…ha…that's a…very large amount of money, Fox." Krystal let out a chuckle of her own. Falco, who had apparently been standing right behind the two the entire time, stuttered,

"fi-fi-five HUNDRED?!…million…" Falco looked a bit flushed and just staggered back up the gangway and into the Great Fox. Fox smiled and turned his full attention to the unbelievably beautiful vixen that stood mere inches from his own body.

"Krystal, would you be so kind as to…allow me to…squire you about the city, marveling at the architectural and cultural pleasantries, as one fox helping another fox get to know this place, and…" Fox's nervous speech was cut short by a now intensely giggling Krystal, finding great amusement at the shy vulpine.

"You want to take me to do social things together in this large city? Is that what you're saying?" Fox kicked the ground sheepishly.

"Well, 'social' as it were, is such a strong word, I mean, what is the definition of this 'social' in this crazy universe…well, yeah, that's pretty much it, you got me." Fox had really never been around women much at all in his entire life, so he wasn't exactly a lady-killer. Krystal nodded and put her arm out in front of her, letting her hand fall limply, fingers pointing straight towards the ground, as if motioning for Fox to take it.

"I would be honored, Fox McCloud."

_Well, I must be doing something right. Maybe having success with women is a McCloud trait, or something, because I've never been on a date in my life…_

Fox put on an unusually large grin, taking her hand, and silently thanking the maker for this opportunity.

_Oh man, this tops it all. I would give up every bit of my 500 mil just for more things like this to happen between me and her. What is this strange feeling I get when I'm around her? It's like nothing I've felt before. Could this possibly be love? The great Fox McCloud is in love. Heh, go figure._

Fox and Krystal stepped forward onto a large circular platform that sat on top of a large tube going straight down to meet the ground. Fluorescent Halogen lights encircling the platform lit up brightly, and the platform dropped swiftly down the tube, the unusually large city coming closer and closer yet into contact. Slightly scared by this unusual dropping platform, Krystal held tightly onto Fox's arm. The platform slowed substantially and eventually came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the long tube. A door in front of the vulpine duo slid into the wall it was connected to, revealing a set of stairs gently sloping down onto an empty alleyway. Fox held his palm open towards the now open doorway as if to say, "Ladies first." Krystal merely stuck her nose high in the air and held her hand out. Fox took the hint and ran to the side of the stairs, taking her hand and gently guiding her down them. Krystal smiled and then chuckled a bit.

"Such a gentlemen!" Fox smirked. He thought back to his father, whom he had not seen for a very long time.

"My dad would be proud." He didn't remember much about when his parents were still alive, but he remembered that his father loved his mother more than anything could possibly comprehend. Fox couldn't exactly remember what happened after his father died at the hands of Andross, because he had tried for so many long years to shut it out of his memory.

_Could Krystal and I end up married like my mother and father were? That would be nice, but I really hope we don't have the same ending as they did…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know the chapters are short, but I promise, they will get longer, I just kind of have to get into the story first. Oh yeah, guess what? SF: Command ruined everything. I'm serious, it did. 9 endings 9 pains in my heart. KRYSTAL with PANTHER? Dear God, what is the world coming to? Nintendo better get her and Fox back together in the next game, or I'm gonna be pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All the Lights and Sounds (Part 1)

"What do you think about this one, Fox?" Fox looked up suddenly, hardly realizing that he and his vixen counterpart had walked into a clothing store some 15 minutes ago. Fox had been locked on thoughts of his father and mother whom he'd held so dear years before, but never again would he feel either of their comforting embraces again. The bereft fox's attention was then fully directed to the brilliantly colored calico skirt around Krystal's waist, coming down to her upper calves, a new bright color striping itself around the fabric every 3 inches or so. Fox was bamboozled.

_How can anyone be that beautiful? It's uncanny…_

Krystal's clean and white, but menacingly sharp teeth were shown in a wide smile.

"Well, Fox? What do you think?" Fox shot her a look as if to say, "Please, just shoot me dead now." Fox kind of chuckled in disbelief.

"That's incredible. I've never seen anything so…well…you know…" Krystal tried her best to avoid a giggle.

"You've never seen anything so what, Fox? Beautiful?" Fox nodded, trying to turn away from her, but Krystal persisted by swiftly side-stepping in front of him each time, trying her best to keep a straight face, but to no avail. After another few moments of playful banter, Fox stopped and whispered quietly,

"I think we'd better stop, that clerk over there is staring us down." And sure enough, a plump feline, middle-aged, stood at her checkout counter with a stern look upon her face, and a glint in her eye that gave Fox chills. Krystal nudged Fox in the arm, and started to walk back towards the ladies' dressing rooms. Fox took the hint and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I'll just wait here, Krystal." Fox sat with poor posture on the bench, one hand supporting his head. He sat in this same position for a minute or two, examining the cuticles on the short claws on the other hand, when a tall, gray figure caught his attention. On the other side of the store, there stood a wolf, a little older than he, it seemed, his scruffy face wanting one eye, the scar covered by a black eye patch. This very familiar looking wolf scanned the room meticulously, as if searching for something. When the lupine started making his way towards the side of the store that Fox occupied, Fox quickly swiped a magazine from the side of the bench, shoving his muzzle into it, pretending to be lost in its unknown articles.

_That wolf looks so familiar. The eye patch, the gangly look about him, wait, no way! Could it be…?_

The scruffy-looking wolf walked right past Fox, eyeballing him carefully, as if he had the same suspicions as Fox. Fox noticed this, and looked even harder into the unusually _pink_ magazine he held firmly in front of his face. Once the wolf had moved past him, Fox took a look at the cover, and sighed.

_Great. There's about 10 magazines in there, and of course I had to grab the latest issue of "Seventeen" magazine. That wolf probably thought me strange…_

"Okay, Fox, I'm ready." Fox turned to his side to find Krystal back into her usual revealing loincloth and bra. Fox nodded and held his elbow out. Krystal took it, and together they headed out the door and onto the crowded, bustling streets of Corneria City. After a few minutes of slowly walking and dodging creatures left and right, Fox's appetite soon got the better of him, signaled by a low rumble emanating from the bowels of his stomach.

"Wow, you know Krystal, I haven't eaten in 2 days, I really need to get something to eat." Krystal looked shocked that Fox didn't bother to tell her this earlier.

"Fox, you should've told me, we could've eaten long ago. I am a little hungry myself, actually…" Fox nodded passively, intently staring at a particularly intriguing sign just off sidewalk a little ways. It read,

_Le_ _Humilier le Bistro de Couple_

_Today's Special:_

_Steamed Lobster with salad and caviar, sautéed in a light lemon de la crème oil._

"Hey, Krystal, let's eat here." Fox anxiously articulated. Krystal smiled happily, and laid her head against his chest.

"It doesn't matter where we eat, as long as I'm eating with you, Fox." Krystal's words cut through Fox like a hot knife through butter. There was nowhere the two would rather be at that moment than in each other's presence.

(Aboard the Great Fox)

The lazy early-afternoon light was beginning to bother Falco. He had really wanted to get out and enjoy the delights of Corneria, but he just couldn't. Falco, of all people, was hurting deeply on the inside.

_There have been so many things that I've wanted to do, but without her with me, I just can't. Seeing Fox with that vixen just makes it worse. Fox may try to hide his feelings for her from me, but I'm no fool; I see the way he looks at her, that gleam in his eye. I once felt the same way about Katt. I can't get over the last thing she said to me before she left,_

_"Falco, I'm sorry, but I must leave you now, I can't stand to be away from him for much longer…goodbye, Falco." _

_My hopes and dreams were shattered that day. Maybe I'm just being immature, maybe I should get out and enjoy myself. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I think I'm gonna hit a bar, or something, get a quick drink, this is a special occasion…_

And with that, the avian hopped up off the sofa on which he had once sulked, and marched down the gangway from which a light, cool breeze was ruffling a stack of papers sitting on an important looking console. The extreme amount of light on that particular day, took a minute to get used to for Falco, but he was soon headed off into the lights and sounds of Corneria City…

(Le Humilier le Bistro de Couple)

Fox let the magnificent aromas of the large lobster that he and Krystal were sharing envelop his 3rd sense. Fox raised the fork with a generous chunk of lobster to his mouth and slowly took a bite, savoring the texture and juiciness of the lightly buttered seafood delicacy. Krystal, who couldn't be happier at the time, showed one of her usual stunning smiles.

"It is delicious lobster, is it not?" Fox swallowed his large bite of food.

"It tastes like a plethora of happiness. Merely the fact that I'm sharing it with you makes it ten times better." Krystal set down her fork and took Fox's hand into her own.

"You just made my day, Fox." A certain happiness that had never been present in this fox before exploded with the force of a supernova. Dinner went on in much the same way, each being regaling the other with epic tales from their pasts. Together, the two walked out of this "humble" restaurant, and headed back towards the Great Fox, as the hour was getting late.

(Outside "Tandy's Tavern" Bar and Grill)

Falco stumbled to the ground, the taste of alcohol still fresh in his mouth.

_Why did I drink so much? I told myself I was going to go out and have a nice night, but ended up getting hammered. But that band, the people, the atmosphere; it was all so exhilarating. I really should do this more often._

A yellow cab pulled up next to the curb, and a figure appeared out of it. Falco couldn't see who it was, for his vision was rapidly blurring.

"Falco Lombardi? Is it really you?" This voice sounded so familiar to Falco, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His vision went black, and he fainted.

(Aboard the Great Fox)

Krystal ran into the bridge of Star Fox's flagship giggling forcefully at Fox, who was trying to get up behind her and tickle her sides.

"Well Fox, I see you and the newest member of your team are getting along fine." General Pepper's voice sounded a little annoyed. Fox immediately put his hands behind his back and smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, I'm here to give you your pay, Fox." Fox gave a silent victory motion. General Pepper handed Fox a slip of paper with a very large number on it.

"There you are, Fox, 100,000,000 Lylatanian Tacterians." Fox happily took the slip of paper and held it in front of his face, nodding widely up and down to Krystal, a sly smile flaunting itself on his face.

"Well, I'm sure we're all weary, so I shall be returning to my office to clear a few things up. Good day to you, Fox. Ma'm." Fox took the slip of paper and inserted it into a slot on the main console of the bridge. That somewhat annoying female voice came over a speaker, and enunciated these words,

"Check accepted. Forwarded to the balance of Captain Fox McCloud, Lylat. Account balance is currently: 100,059,349 Lylatanian Tacterians." Fox terminated the information.

"Oh, I'll get some great sleep tonight, Krystal." Fox said smoothly as if not a thing in the world could destroy his mood. Krystal simply stared at this magnificent creature as he walked with his head high down the hall to his living quarters.

Suddenly, there was a somewhat obnoxious knocking at the main hatch. Krystal opened the hatch. There stood a tall female cat, young and beautiful, with a passed out avian dragging behind her. The cat held out her free hand in greeting.

"Hey, the name is Katt, nice to meet you." And with that, Katt walked off down the hall to Falco's room , Falco himself dragging behind on the floor. Krystal was about to say something, but decided against it, and walked towards Fox's room. Once there, she opened the door and found Fox soundly sleeping. Krystal, deciding that there was no harm in doing what was she about to, climbed into the bed where the vulpine lay slumbering and her herself drifted off into peaceful sleep……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm going to start off by saying this chapter will be exceptionally long, seeing as this is the first part of a five part chapter. Yes, you read me right, five parts. This is part one, trust me, you'll have the other parts before you know it.

Thank you dear readers for all you do,

Yutaka Minase


End file.
